Love Isn't Always Simple
by Shopaholic-Pixxie
Summary: Sequel to If Only I Knew. Rosalie moves to Forks and meets Emmett Cullen, a vampire. What will happen between this unusual relationship? Review! X ADOPTED
1. Chapter 1

Hola amigos

Well this is the sequel to If Only I Knew so enjoy this will be longer than the first story but the majority of the writing does belong to Isabella Hale 1915-Eternity.

I forgot to put a disclaimer on the last story so this will hopefully cover everything so I know I don't own twilight or Edward or Jasper even though I wish I did

Summary

Sequel to If Only I Knew. Rosalie moves to Forks and meets Emmett Cullen, a vampire. What will happen between this unusual relationship? Review! X

Hannah xx


	2. Just Me

**Rosalie's Point Of View**

Hi, I'm Rosalie Swan but please call me Rose or Rosie, anything but Rosalie. I have just moved from sunny Phoenix, Arizona to the town of torrential downfall, a.k.a Forks, Washington. I have long brown hair with brown eyes to match. I am at 5'4 and am actually very pale and plain. At least my complexion will fit in here unlike in Phoenix mong all the fake tanned cheerleaders. I mean in Phoenix even the geeks have tans and I don't go figure why I have never had a boyfriend or even friends, so the move to Forks wasn't that much of a hassle for me.

My Father had a promotion in Seattle and we are moving to a little town that is just over an hour away. It sounds like a piece of kitchen wear.

I was to start my junior year in Forks High and be the new girl. In mid-semester. Great. I was going to be the centre of attention and that is not great when you're a complete klutz and blush at the simplest thing. This is going to be the greatest year of my life. Not!

My Dad pulled up outside the little white house that we'll call our home from now on. It was so much different than sunny Phoenix which suffered from too many heat waves. The sky here was a constant grey covered in a thick blanket of clouds letting no light shine through burning my too pale skin. I look in the small mirror on my wall and even I can see that just being here makes me look unhealthy, the pallor of my skin seemed sickly. I walk upstairs slowly and put the small amount of clothing that I own in the small closet. I pull on a pair of black sweats and a massive blue men's shirt and get in my small bed, pulling the covers around me to shield me from the strange coldness and continual sound of the rain hammering against my window.

When Charlie, my dad, woke me up the sun wasn't shining over me from the small skylight like it was supposed to. No instead there was the heavy tap-tap-tap of the rain hammering against the only window in my small room. I put on a pair of blue jeans with a white long sleeved top and a baggy green button down to put over it. It seemed a smart idea to cover up in Forks weather and try to shield myself from the rain outside. I couldn't decide what to do with my hair and finally just decided to leave my dull, straight hair lying over my small shoulders. I pick up my trusty converse from the corner of my closet and walk downstairs to get my regular bowl of cereal. My mother hated that i didn't dress how she wanted when I was in Phoenix. She was constantly and totally confused about my lack of fashion sense and used to regularly take me on shopping trips but eventually stopped and gave up when she saw I had no desire to continue shopping or dressing in any way or form she would have liked.

The rusty red truck my dad had bought me so they didn't have to drop me off in the mornings actually didn't stand out against the old beat cars in the small car park of Forks High. The only cars that did stand out were a shiny silver Volvo and a red BMW convertible.

Wow. They're the only cars that are not second hand or passed down through the families. I wonder who owns them. They must be rich!

I walk to the Office to get my new schedule and think about what will hopefully happen during this year. Will I make any friends? Get a boyfriend? That thought alone caused me to blush a bright red. 'I haven't even met anyone yet' I scolded myself mentally don't get ahead of yourself. My mom was always encouraging me to be more social but I would rather stay in my room and read my books. I'm not a very normal girl as you can see. I'm shy, self-conscious and would rather stay at home than go partying with a friend which is a complete mystery to everyone I meet. I just sometimes wish that there was someone who I could be close to.

And I do like my life the way it is. I wouldn't change anything. I'm happy.

Aren't I?


	3. First Sight

**Hey please read the note at the bottom. It's important and i could really use all your help with a couple of things**

**Disclaimer: I don't and never will own twilight unfortunatly**

**Rosalie Point of View**

RING!

The bell finally rang after what seemed an eternity of Spanish. I walk to lunch with an overly chatty Jessica on one side of me talking about 'how like the Spanish teacher like totally like needs a like makeover because she totally like looks like a granny' and a quiet shy Angela on the other. Mike – being the annoying little person he is – is walking faithfully behind me and practically stalking me. He has been doing this all day and I wondered how long it would be before I snapped and just told him to leave me alone. I mean I'm a rational person but there is only so much I can take.

I only got a small salad lunch and sat down at their table. Everyone was talking and kept asking me for my opinions so I couldn't blend in like I had hoped for all along. I said as little amount of words possible to make it look like I'm contributing but I'd rather be somewhere else. I idly wonder where my anonymity has gone and quickly come to the conclusion that I do in fact prefer being ignored. So I stare around the room looking for people I recognise from my classes I had had so far and to my surprise I knew a lot. I suppose that's what you get when you go to a small school like this.

I stare out the window into the ever constant rain for something to do and see 5 people walk past the windows. I hadn't seen any of them in my lessons previously and wondered who they were and why they were outside and only just coming in out of the rain. I nudged Jessica trying to be discreet about it and pointed to the window. "Who are they?" I ask curiously. Jessica looks to who I'm pointing at her eyes widen a little.

"Those are the Cullen's." A boy stepped through the open door just as she started saying Cullen's. I think my eyes widened and was sure i looked like a deer in headlights; he was so gorgeous. But not the kind of person I would go for at all. He had strange coloured hair almost a bronze or copper colour and expensive designer clothes. "That's Edward Cullen. He's a senior and obviously good looking" He held the door open for someone and a stunning blond walks in. She was even more gorgeous than Edward. She had long blond hair to the middle of her back in perfect curls. I felt my self-esteem drop from just being in the same room as her. She was wearing a white tank top with a blue jacket and white scarf with blue jeans and 9 inch grey stilettos. She walks and grabs Edward's hand and smiles at him. I notice that even though she has the stilettos on she was still about 2 inches shorter than Edward so she must be even smaller than me without heels on. They walk past our table where they look at me. Edward grins whilst Bella sneers at me and Jessica. "That's Isabella Hale. She thinks she's so beautiful but she's not." Yes she is Jess don't deny it. And she obviously knows it by the way she walks and acts.

"The people who just walked in are Jasper Hale and Alice Cullen." Jessica says. A little pixie girl dances through more graceful than I could ever dream of being. She had black flare jeans and a white top with a black vest over it with a white lace cardigan and white flats. She was tiny and slightly hilarious considering Jasper was at least 6'4". The tall blond holds her hand and it truly looks like he's in pain. He had golden blond hair like Isabella and was wearing a white shirt with black slacks and shoes. When they walk past us Jasper just carries on staring ahead and Alice gives me a small smile. What had I done wrong? They didn't know me.

"The thing is though they're all together. I mean together together." Jessica says with obvious disgust in her voice. I did wonder how many times the boys had turned her down and judging from her expression I guess it was a lot.

"Jess, they're adopted, not actually related." Angela says speaking for the first time since we had started our conversation. "Dr and Mrs Cullen can't have kids I think." She says but I could tell she didn't mean it in a cruel way just a statement of fact.

Then he walked in. Him. He had dark brown curls and was very big. He had massive muscles and was the tallest out of the family. "That's Emmett Cullen. He's gorgeous obviously just like the rest of them but don't get your hopes up he doesn't date." She says when she sees me staring at the gorgeous man that is Emmett Cullen. He carries on walking and smirks when he walks past us, as if he could hear what we were saying but that was impossible we were only talking in whispers. I stare after him as he sits at the table with the rest of his family.

Jasper was sitting on the chair backwards and holding one of Alice's hands over the top of the table. Edward and Isabella were sat down next to each other and their chairs were as close as they could get with one of Edward's arms over her shoulders. She says something that obviously makes him laugh because he laughs very loud. She smiles up at him and it lights her beautiful face. Damn I think I'm even more self-conscious. But Emmett was sat at the edge just sat with no one like the rest of his siblings. It broke my heart for some unknown reason. He looks up then and meets my eyes and stares into them. I break the connection off as I feel the blood rush to my cheeks. Damn can't I have a break from the darn blushing?

RING!

The bell rings and it's time for the next lesson. I pick up my things and put my backpack on my shoulder and stand up to leave with the rest of the people I was sitting with. The Cullen's stand up and walk with their partner. Edward and Bella. Alice and Jasper. Then Emmett. I wish he could be happy. He deserves to be.

* * *

Hey i think i'm gonna do a parallel story with Emmetts POV tell me if you think this is a good idea because i don't want to update this until i get a few different opinions to make a good choice.

As well i kinda wanna give Bella a power that isn't something to do with her mind shield as Edward can read her mind as told in if only i knew so suggestions for that. One idea i had from a really good story i read was that her eyes change colour with strong emotions because then it kinda fits in with jaspers ability and i want them to be close because in the book edward/alice and emmett/bella really had strong sibling bonds but rose/jasper didn't ever get their moment.

Reviews and opinions please

Hannah xx


	4. Biology Scare

**Rosalie Point of View**

I walked into my biology class in a daze. Angela and I walked through the many students in the hallways in a comfortable silence. I didn't get the need to start a conversation with Angela and would rather enjoy her company. It was easy with her she didn't pry into my past in Phoenix (not that there was much of one) and I could see we could quiet easily be friends in no time at all.

When I walked into the class nearly everyone's eyes turned to me and Angela gave me a small smile that seemed to say 'I feel sorry for you'. I returned it with a small sile of my own then I looked down trying to shield my blush with my hair and walked to Mr Banner my biology teacher. He smiled softly at me and signed my sheet.

"Okay Miss Swan, here are your books and your seat is next to Mr Cullen." CULLEN! The only available seat was next to Emmett. I thanked Mr Banner – he was quickly on his way to being one of my favourite teachers here unlike Mr Varner the trig teacher- and walked to my seat and surprisingly didn't trip. When I walked by Emmett stiffened and quickly put his hand over his mouth. He looked, no glared at me with coal black eyes. Weren't they gold before? His hands gripped the table and looked like it was going to break any minute; I could hear the wood creaking under the pressure he was using against it. He pulled his chair as far away from me as it could get.

I looked down shielding myself with my hair. Throughout the lesson neither of us spoke. I would try to sneak looks at him and then turned my head down blushing at being caught every time. But then again if he was glaring at me constantly there was never much chance of not being caught looking at him was there. As soon as the bell rang he was out of the door so fast I had hardly had any time to move. I looked at the door he had walked out of in disbelief. What had I done to deserve THAT reaction from him?

Wondering if I'd done anything wrong, I followed him to the secretary's desk, where he asked to be in another class, but was told all classes were full. He finally saw me in the room after I accidentally entered his peripheral vision so he muttered something about having to just endure it before leaving. I didn't even get to talk with him again to demand to know what his problem was before he and his family left the school and I didn't know what to think about that. What a first day to have I thought to myself sarcastically.

After school, Charlie and I had dinner at the diner. I ordered a vegetable burger and berry cobbler. Everyone kept complimenting me on how much I'd grown and looked now. When dinner was over and I got home, I went to my straight up to my room to do my homework and to call my mother.

"Hey, sweetie. So, listen if the spring training goes well, me and Phil could be moving to Florida," she said. Then I heard a voice say, "Please insert $1.25 for an additional three minutes." She was at a pay phone.

"Mom, where's your cell?" I asked.

"Okay, don't laugh. I didn't lose my power cord, it ran away screaming. I literally repel technology now," she said.

I chuckled. "I miss you."

"Oh, I miss you too, honey. But tell me more about your school. Now, what're the kids like? Are there any hot guys at all up there? Are they being nice to you?"

"Yeah, there are some nice guys here. The kids are all very nice and welcoming."

"Uh-oh, tell me all about it."

"It doesn't even matter," I said, wishing I hadn't said anything at all.

"Yes, it does, honey."

I really didn't want to tell her anything about Emmett Cullen's reaction to me in Biology or my small infatuation with him. The last thing I needed was another of my mother's long rants about how I shouldn't let anyone affect me and just be my own person. Just because she was older than me didn't mean she had a right to know everything. "Listen, I've got a lot of homework to do. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too."

I hung up the phone and sighed as I ran my fingers through my hair as I finished up my homework and then got ready for bed. I couldn't stop thinking about Emmett Cullen. I wanted answers from him and if I was extremely lucky, I would hopefully get them within the next 24 hours or so.

* * *

Here's the new chapter which is about a third of the original chapter 3.

I also want to give a special shoutout to Lawsy89 who gave me a wicked idea for Bella's power.

I have posted the first chapter of Emmett's POV so please go and have a read of that if you have time and remember ...

Review Review Review

Hannah xx


	5. Open book

**Rosalie Point of View**

I'd planned to confront him and demand to know what his problem with me was, but he never showed. And the next day was another no-show. It was getting disappointing to expect to see him and then have him not be there and that wasn't a good feeling to have let me assure you. More days passed and things were getting a little strange. The Cullen's had taken to looking at me at lunch times and that didn't help alleviate the thought that I was the one causing his absence.

It was a week or so after I'd arrived in Forks. It'd rained the previous night and the water had frozen. The current shower of water was cold, not at all what I was used to in Phoenix, but I didn't mind. Until I slipped on a patch of ice as Charlie drove into the driveway with my old truck. I winced and started rubbing my lower back as Charlie helped me stand up.

"Jeez, Rose, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Ice doesn't really help the uncoordinated." I winced as I stretched my legs. Just perfect, I was going be sore for a week at least. Just what I needed something else in Forks to make my life hell on earth.

"Yeah," Charlie agreed. "That's why I had some new tires put on the truck. The old ones were getting pretty bald and I don't want you to have an accident. Well, I'll probably be late for dinner. I got to head down to Mason County. Security guard at Grisham Mill got killed by some kind of animal."

"An animal?" I repeated.

"You're in Phoenix anymore, Rose," said Charlie. "Anyway, I figured I'd lend a hand, it's not often something like this happens and we want this animal stopped before it hurts someone else."

"Be careful," I warned.

"Always am."

"And thanks for the tires."

He nodded and then drove off.

When I arrived at school, I was expecting another no-show from Emmett since I hadn't seen him since my first day here. Mike kept hanging around with me, yammering about prom. I wasn't even planning on going. Dancing wasn't really my thing. At all.

"So, Prom Committee's kind of a dumb thing I know, but I kinda wanted to do it anyway. And they need a guy to help pick the music. Eric's already working on it, but he and Angela asked for my help. So, I'm going to need your playlist," he said.

"Yeah, sure, no problem."

"Hey, listen I was wondering, did you have a date to…"

"Hey, Arizona!" said Eric, bursting into the room and shaking water droplets off his hat onto me. "How're you liking the rain?"

I just laughed and continued walking. I stopped when I saw Emmett sitting in the classroom. He looked calmer than when I'd seen Him last, happier. He was even smiling a little as I took my seat next to him.

"Hello," he said, breaking the silence between us. "I'm sorry that I didn't get a chance to introduce myself last week. I'm Emmett Cullen. You're Rosalie?"

"Rose. Just Rose."

"Onion root tip cells," said Mr Molina, calling our attention elsewhere. "That's what's on your plates right now. Okay? So, I want you to separate and label them into the phases of mitosis. And the first partners that get it right are going to win the Golden Onion."

I bit back a sigh. This was going to be boring. Emmett pushed me the microscope. "Ladies first," He said, politely.

"Thank you." I took the microscope and peered through it.

"You were gone," I said.

"Yeah, I had to go out of town for a couple of days. Personal reasons," He said, not looking up from the microscope. When I pulled back and pushed it towards him and said, "Prophase."

He took it from me and examined the next one. "Anaphase," He mumbled, as he wrote the two of them down.

"So, are you enjoying the rain?" he asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "You're really asking me about the weather?"

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"Well, I like the rain. Forks' weather's not too horrible, but in Phoenix the rain's a lot warmer. It's a bit of a change, but I'm not that fussy about cold, wet things, to be honest."

"But you prefer the warmth?"

"Name me one person who doesn't?" I challenged.

He chuckled as we continued identifying the stages of mitosis. He identified one more and I did the remaining two. We ended up winning the Golden Onion award and continued talking as we walked down the hall. "So, if you don't like the cold and rain so much, why'd you move to the wettest place in continental U.S.?" he asked.

I sighed. "It's…complicated."

"I'm sure I can keep up," he said, amused. I hesitated. I was sure he could but did I really want to tell him my life story? Oh, to hell with it

"My mother remarried and…"

"What, you don't like the guy or…?"

"No, I like him. Phil's fine, it's just that they're in Florida right now."

"Okay, so why didn't you move with your mother and Phil?"

"Well, Phil's a very minor league baseball player and he travels a lot for his job. My mother stayed home with me, but I could see it was making her unhappy, so I figured I'd stay with my father for a while."

He nodded understandingly, but then looked at me as if he was trying to get a better idea of what I was like. "But now you're unhappy."

I shook my head. Forks, Washington wasn't my all-time favourite place, but I didn't hate it or my situation. "No," I said.

"I'm sorry, I'm just…" he sighed. "I'm just trying to figure you out. You're very difficult for me to read."

I was difficult to read? How was that even possible? Although I do keep to myself a lot of the time and I don't really share a lot of personal information with other people, a lot of people still thought I was an open book. What couldn't he read about me? Then I noticed something about his eyes. "Hey, did you get contacts?" I asked.

"No."

"It's just that the last time I saw you, your eyes were black and now they're like a topaz."

"Yeah, I know, it's the fluorescents," said Emmett, as he shut his eyes.

"I like them topaz. They make you look sort of beautiful." I said honestly but immediately regretted it and blushed. What was it about him that just made me a hopeless pushover?

I saw a small hint of a smile on the corner of his lips. "Look, I've got to go meet my family. See you later." He turned around and walked quickly down the corridor with more grace than anyone over 6 foot had a right to.

I sighed as I watched him disappear down the hall. What was about this guy that made him so irritating and yet so amazing? I put the Golden Onion in my locker as I grabbed my jacket and headed out into the car park.

* * *

I might be able to get one more chapter up tonight and i'll try my very very best to do so

Review please and i'll love you all forever and ever

Hannah xx


	6. Crush

**Rosalie Point of View**

I kept casting looks over at Emmett and the rest of the Cullen's in the parking lot and I could've sworn I felt his gaze on the back of my head when I tuned and opened my backpack to grab my iPod. Suddenly, I heard a cross between a screeching and skidding sound and a horn being blasted. I spun around as fast as I could to see Tyler losing control of his van and it heading straight for me. I could tell it was going to it me no nearly about it. Before I could move or even react, Emmett came out of nowhere and put a hand between us and the van.

I was almost shaking as mine and Emmett's eyes met. He'd just put a distinctly hand shaped dent in Tyler's van with his bare hand and sped over to me across the car park like it was nothing. Before I could say anything, he'd left me alone trapped between Tyler's mini-van and my truck and I was being surrounded by frantic and worried high school students as I stood up shakily. Jessica called an ambulance and Tyler kept apologizing even though I said I wasn't mad and I was fine, but no one listened: as per normal.

I was taken straight to the emergency room. Tyler had a minor concussion and a cut was bleeding pretty badly on his forehead, but otherwise he was fine. I wasn't even hurt and I was starting to lose my patience with the hospital staff who refused to let me leave without my father's and a doctor's consent, my dad arrived shortly after I was admitted.

"Rose," he said, sounding relieved. "Are you okay?" He glared at Tyler. "You and I are going to have a serious talk, mister."

"Yeah, I'm fine, Dad," I said, trying not to show my impatience at the hospital staff to him. I didn't want him to think I was angry with him "Calm down."

"I'm sorry, Rosalie. I tried to stop, I really did," said Tyler.

"Don't worry about it, it's okay," I assured him.

"No, it sure as heck is not okay," said Charlie, sternly.

"Dad, it was an accident. It wasn't his fault."

"You could've been killed, you understand that?" He glared at Tyler again. "You can kiss your license good-bye."

I sighed and rolled my eyes as blond doctor came in and said, "I heard the chief's daughter was in here so I thought I better come take a look." Great now I was a fairground attraction for the doctors here.

"Dr. Cullen," said Charlie.

"Charlie," said Dr. Cullen. "I'll take care of this one, Jackie." He was given a chart and looked over it. "Well, Rosalie, looks like you had quite a spill. How do you feel?"

"Fine."

"Okay," said Dr. Cullen. He held up a flashlight and one finger. "Look here, please. You might experience some post-traumatic stress or disorientation, but your vitals look good. No signs of any head trauma. I think you'll be just fine."

"Thanks," I said. "You know it would've been a lot worse if Emmett wasn't there. He, uh, knocked me out of the way."

"Emmett?" Charlie repeated. "Your boy?"

"Yeah, it was amazing. He got to me so fast and he was nowhere near me."

"Sounds like you were very lucky," said Dr. Cullen, smiling but it seemed a bit forced. "Okay, you're free to go as soon as you'd like."

"Thank you," I said.

Charlie and I left the emergency room and then I breathed easier. I absolutely hated hospitals. They always made me feel uncomfortable, especially when I was the one unlucky enough to be the patient. Unfortunately, I seemed to spend a large majority of my time in them and had gotten to know the staff at Phoenix General Hospital quite well. It was only fair I mused that I got to know Forks' staff just as well.

"I've got to go sign some paperwork; you should call your mom."

My heart sank. "Did you seriously tell her?"

Charlie nodded and I groaned. "She's probably going bonkers with worry right now. Thanks a lot, Dad."

I grabbed my phone and started walking off to call my mother when I heard the Cullen's talking. I stopped moving and listened in.

"…fifteen kids saw what happened today, you imbecile" said Isabella, sounding angry.

"What was I supposed to do, then? Let her die?" said Emmett, growling.

"This isn't just about you," Isabella snapped. "This is about all of us. One human to …"

"I think we should take this into my office Bella," said Dr. Cullen.

I couldn't believe it. They were arguing because Emmett had saved me from being killed by Tyler's van. I didn't understand why. Was I hated that much by them or something that they really wanted me dead? What difference did it make if Emmett or anyone else saved me? What did Isabella mean by a human, like she wasn't? I cleared my throat, making myself known to them as they turned to stare at me: well Isabella glared but that wasn't anything new.

"Hey, Emmett, can I talk to you alone please?" I asked.

He nodded and walked over to me as Dr. Cullen went off with Bella. But not before she sent Emmett a warning glance and touched his shoulder, making him shiver in an odd way.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I just wanted to thank you for saving me today."

"No problem. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Yes, actually. There's something I want to ask you."

"Shoot."

"How did you get to me so fast?"

I watched his face and I could tell he was flat-out lying when he said, "I was standing right next to you, Rosalie."

I shook my head. "No, you were by your family's cars across the lot. I saw you."

"No, I wasn't," he said, chuckling.

"Yes, you were," I said, feeling a little angry, he was going to admit this even if I had to stand here all day.

He shifted uncomfortably and put on a fake smile. "Rosalie, you, uh, you hit your head. I think you're a little bit confused."

"I know exactly what I saw," I insisted.

"And what exactly was that?" he demanded.

"You stopped the van. You pushed it away with your hand."

"Well, no one's going to believe you," he said, sounding angry.

"I wasn't going to tell anybody," I said, hurt by his lack of faith in me. "I just need to know the truth. I hate lying so I want to know why I'm covering for you! "

"Fine. The truth is I saved you from being killed. That's all. The start and the end of the matter." He gazed at me. "You're not going to let this go, are you?"

"No."

"Well, then you'd better get used to disappointment."

I sighed in frustration as he walked off. So much for answers all he did was create more questions. Why was he lying to me straight to my face like that? I knew what he'd done; I just didn't know how he'd done it. What was so bad that he couldn't tell me?

But I didn't have time to ponder that any further as I'd already missed half a dozen messages from my mother, who was frantic already and I knew if I didn't call her soon she'd assume the worst. I called her and it took two hours for me and Charlie to convince her that I was all right.

After that, I just did my homework and listened to some music.

That night, I didn't sleep well. I kept seeing Emmett's topaz eyes on me, watching me wherever I went. They always seemed to move in the same instant that mine did and it was a really uncomfortable and downright creepy feeling. When I woke up, I could've sworn I saw him standing there in the shadows, but he was gone by the time I had switched on my bedside lamp.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. Was I losing it or was Emmett on my mind more than I was actually willing to admit? That was the first night I dreamt of Emmett Cullen and I had a feeling, that no matter how hard I tried to fight it, it wouldn't be the last.

* * *

This is the longest chapter i have ever written and i'm really proud of myself so please tell me what you think

Review Review Review

Hannah xx


	7. Floridians

**Rosalie Point of View**

The next day was a biology fieldtrip to the greenhouses on the edge of Port Angeles.

I'd already handed in my permission slip and was waiting for my turn to get on the bus. I couldn't stop looking at the dent in my truck made by Emmett's shoulders. To make a dent like that would require a lot of force: more force than a human could put on that type of metal and not come away with broken bones at least. Speaking of Emmett, I saw him with Edward and Isabella as they got on the other bus. Our eyes met for a moment before he turned away and Mike snapped me out of my Emmett induced haze.

"Hey! Look at you, you're alive," he said.

"Yeah. I know, false alarm, I guess."

"Yeah," said Mike. "Hey, look, I wanted to ask you, if, you know…it's a month away, but would you go to the prom with me?"

I sighed. What happened to having a decent conversation with Mike before he asked me out? "I'd love to Mike, but I'm taking a trip up to Jacksonville that weekend."

"That particular weekend?" he said, sounding really disappointed. "Can't you get out of it?"

"Non-refundable ticket," I lied. "But hey, listen, you should ask Jess. I know she really wants to go with you."

"Really?" said Mike, looking both surprised and pleased at this. "I think I will ask her. Thanks Rose."

I heaved a sigh of relief when he disappeared into the bus. The things I had to do to keep my sanity in Forks were ridiculous. Mr. Molina called me over to take my permission slip off of me and then I got inside and the trip to the greenhouse began. Mr. Molina seemed to enjoy the trip a little too much for my liking, especially when he made "compost tea" for the plants and actually seemed disappointed that the plants couldn't have his special drink because Tyler and Mike took turns drinking it. The man had issues.

I continued walking with the others until Emmett tapped me on the shoulder and asked, "What's in Jacksonville?"

"How did you know about that?" I demanded.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Well, you don't answer any of mine. I mean, you don't even say 'hi' to me."

"Hi," he said.

Well, I just waltzed right into that one. Ok wise guy answer this "So, are you going to tell me how you stopped the van?" I asked.

"Yeah, I had an adrenaline rush. It's very common, you can Google it." Damn, he had an answer to everything.

I sighed. "Floridians. That's what's in Jacksonville." Just then I nearly tripped, but then Emmett caught me.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks."

"Just watch where you're going next time." he sighed angrily. "Look, I'm sorry I'm being rude all the time. I just think it's the best way."

"The best way for what?" I demanded.

Before he could reply, Jessica came up to me. "Guess who's going to prom with Mike Newton!"

"Congratulations," I said, not taking my eyes off Emmett, who disappeared into the crowd of students in front of me. Why did he always walk always in the middle of a conversation? Instead of me finding him when we got of the greenhouse, he found me. "Rosalie, listen, we shouldn't be friends."

"You really should've figured that out a little earlier," I said, letting my temper get the better of me. "I mean, why didn't you just let the van crush me and save yourself all this regret?"

He glared at me. "You think I regret saving you?"

"I can see that you do! Everybody can!" I said. I sighed. "I just…I don't know why."

"You don't know anything." What happened to the good old fashioned rule the girl is always right and where did he get off implying I was stupid!

"Then why don't you tell me so I can know?" I challenged

Before she could reply, Edward came up to us with Isabella being pulled along by her hand behind him. "Hey!" he said. "Are you going to be riding with us?" Isabella darted a disbelieving glance at him and muttered something under her breath but she was talking too fast for me to hear. But apparently Edward could and he briefly cringed before his face turned apologetic to her.

"No," said Emmett, before I could reply. "Our bus is full."

I took the hint and went on the other bus. I hated this. Emmett just seemed determined to drive me up a wall. He was so confusing. One minute he hated me, the next he liked me, and now this. What was up with that?

* * *

Thanks guys for all the amazing reviews I've been getting. I know this chapter is short but Rose going to La Push is the next chapter. Over the weekend I'll have way way more time to update so expect loads of chapters this weekend.

Review Review Review

Hannah xx


	8. Legends

**Rosalie Point of View**

Everyone was going to La Push and I was, of course, asked to go by Mike. I didn't want to but it would be sunny and warmer than usual and I hadn't seen the sun in absolutely ages.

We all agreed to meet outside of Mike's store and I couldn't help but wonder if Emmett would take me up on my offer and join me, I mean us. I managed to squeeze Jess in between me and Mike in his surburban and we were off to the beach.

When we got to La Push, people found out that I'd invited Emmett and that he'd refused to come with me. Needless to say, I wasn't at all pleased, but I forced myself to be polite about the whole thing even to Lauren. I was sitting in a van with Angela, just talking. Some of us weren't going out into the water to surf because of the sub-zero temperatures, myself included. I wasn't going to turn myself into a human popsicle and worry Charlie and with my luck I'd probably just drown myself.

"So, I keep wondering about whether or not to ask Eric to the dance," said Angela. "I really want to, but the minute I try, I get butterflies in my stomach and I stutter and then I just can't do it. I just keep thinking he'll turn me down for someone better. What do you think?"

"I think that you should ask him anyway," I said. "I mean, you're a strong, smart and independent woman. And I know for a fact, that he'd love to go with you. Angela, he'd be lucky to go with you."

"Really?" said Angela. "You really think so?"

I nodded. "I know so."

I was about to believe this whole thing was going to be boring and an entire waste of time when I spotted Seth Clearwater with two of his friends, Sam and Embry. "Rosalie!" he said, hugging me.

"Hey, Seth," I said, returning the hug. "Guys, this is one of my closest friends, Seth Clearwater. Seth, this is Jessica, Mike, Angela, Lauren and Eric."

"Nice to meet you all," he said.

"So, what, are you stalking me now?" I asked Seth.

"My family runs the Reservation, remember? You're on my patch now. Are you surfing?" he asked.

"No," I said, shaking my head. "I'd freeze to death and worry Charlie sick if I went out into that water."

"You guys should keep Rose company. Her date bailed on her," said Jessica.

"What date?" Eric demanded, looking alarmed.

"She invited Emmett Cullen," said Lauren.

"Just to be polite," I said. I didn't think it'd be that big of a deal.

"I think it's nice she invited him," said Angela. "No one invites any of the Cullen's to anything."

"Yeah, because the Cullen's are freaks," said Lauren.

I glared at Lauren. Emmett Cullen may be a lot of things, but a freak was not one of them, not in my book. Wait a minute; was I really defending Emmett? How could I possibly want to, after how rude and cold he'd been to me since I came here?

"You've got that right," said Embry.

"You guys know him?" I asked.

"The Cullen's don't come here," said Sam.

My brow wrinkled in confusion and frustration. Great, more secrets. What was it with this town and the weird? I looked at Seth and from the look on his face; I figured he knew something about it. We took a walk along the beach and I asked, "What did your friends mean when they said, 'The Cullen's don't come here'?"

"You caught that, huh?" he sighed. "I'm not really supposed to say anything about that."

"Hey, I can keep a secret."

He chuckled. "Really, it's just an old scary story."

"Well, I want to know."

He hesitated, but then said, "Okay, you know how the Quileute people are supposedly descended from wolves?"

"Wolves?" I repeated. "Real wolves?"

He nodded. "Yeah, well, that's the legend of our tribe."

"Okay, so what's the story about the Cullen's?"

"Well, they're supposedly descended from this enemy clan. We called them 'the Cold Ones.' My great-grandfather, the chief, found them hunting on our land. But they claimed to be something different, so we made a treaty with them. If they promised to stay off Quileute lands, then we wouldn't expose what they really were to the pale faces."

I frowned. "I thought they just moved here."

Seth shrugged. "Or they just moved back."

"So, uh, what're they really? What are 'the cold ones'?"

"I don't know. Besides, it's just a story, Rose. Come on."

I spent the rest of the time hanging out with Seth and his Reservation pals before the time got late enough that I had to head home. I hadn't gotten anything else out of Seth about the legend, so once I got home I ran up to my room and did my own research on the internet about Quileute legends regarding the Cold Ones. I found a couple of bookstores that sold the book I needed but only one was in Port Angeles, but now my problem was to convince Charlie to let me go up there. I decided to figure it out later and get some sleep. I couldn't sleep at all that night and when I did happen to fall asleep I just kept waking myself up with my tossing and turning.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I know I haven't updated since Wednesday but I had exams and I've only got one more to go so I should be able to update more often.

Review Review Review

Hannah xx


	9. Port Angeles

**This chapter will have a change from both the actual twilight series and what the original story went like. I hope you like it.**

**

* * *

**

**Rosalie Point of View**

The following Monday, it was sunny—a rarity in Forks.

I kept looking for any signs of Emmett during lunch, but there wasn't any. Nor were there any signs of the other Cullen's.

"He's not here," said Jessica, who was soaking up the sunlight. "Whenever the weather's nice, the Cullen's disappear."

"What, do they just ditch?" I asked.

"No, uh, Dr and Mrs Cullen yank them out for like hiking and camping and stuff," said Jessica. "I tried that on my parents, not even close." Then she muttered under her breathe something that sounded like "lucky buggers".

Just then, Eric and Angela came over to us, looking excited.

"Guys, guess who just asked me to the prom?" said Eric, sounded excited.

"Thank you, Rosalie," said Angela, hugging me.

"Not a problem it was all your idea, I just gave you a push in the right direction. Congratulations, guys," I said, as I returned the hug.

"Are you sure you have to go out of town?" asked Tyler.

"Pretty sure," I said. "It's a family thing. Unless something important comes up, I'll probably be heading out."

"Okay," said Jessica. "Well, we should go shopping in Port Angeles before all the good dresses get cleaned out."

Well, that solved some of my problems. Once I told Charlie I was planning on heading up to Port Angeles with my friends, he was willing to give me permission to go. I needed a distraction from Emmett and his weird behaviour. Once in Port Angeles, Lauren, Jessica Angela and I spent about half an hour picking out dresses—even though I wasn't going to the prom I had promised them my help—and then they hung out in an another shop while I headed to the bookstore on my own.

Thankfully, the bookstore was small and I was able to find what I was looking for easily. Once I found it, I paid for the book and then headed out. It was colder and it'd gotten dark quicker than I thought it was. This only made me a little nervous as I walked down the path and tried to find my way around the strange town. I got lost quickly and I felt a little uncomfortable when I saw a bunch of drunkards looking at me. I was a girl and was defenceless, but I wasn't stupid enough to go near them. I turned the other way, but I was followed and surrounded by the drunkards. They kept coming near me. "Don't touch me," I snarled as fiercely as I could.

But they ignored me as I kicked at the guys but that seemed to only make them angrier, but before either of us could do anything else, a silver Volvo—Edward Cullen's Volvo?—revved its way into view and scared off some of the guys.

Isabella got out of the car and she was furious that much was easy to tell. Her topaz eyes were blazing with anger like I've never seen before not even directed at me. "Get in the car," she ordered.

I nodded and ran into the open passenger door.

I watched in shock and amazement as she let out a growl that made the drunks back off- how did she do that? - and then she got back in the car and sped off.

She was gripping the steering wheel so hard her knucklers were paler than usual. "I should rip those guys' heads off," she said.

"No, you shouldn't," I said, praying she wouldn't turn around and leave me in the middle of nowhere.

"Can we talk about something else?" she said. "Distract me so I won't turn around."

I didn't know what to say to calm her down. I'd never see anyone so angry before in my entire life. "Uh, you should put your seatbelt on," I stammered, realizing how stupid that must've sounded.

She laughed hysterically. "So should you." After a moment, she pulled over to the side of the road and shut her eyes as she rubbed her temples. "Rosalie, please, just distract me until I calm down or I'm going to get us both killed."

She sounded desperate and completely the opposite of how she normally talked to people, so I said, "Did you know that Tyler asked me to prom to make up for nearly running me over."

I could see the edges of her mouth turning into a slight smirk. "Really?" she said. "And what'd you tell him?"

"I said I wasn't planning on going to the prom and gave them some tips. I even told Jessica and Angela that Mike and Tyler wanted to go with them without mentioning they'd come to me for advice so I wouldn't embarrass them."

"You're really different, you know that," she said, as she took a deep, shuddering breath and opened her eyes to look at me.

"I know," I said. I put my hand on her shoulder and gently rubbed it. "Hey, it's all right. I'm fine. It's okay."

She just nodded, shrugged my hand off of her and said, "Thank you for calming me," and then started the car again. She drove off and asked where I was meeting the others. Despite our intentions, we arrived at the restaurant just as everyone else was leaving.

"Hey, guys, I am so sorry," I said.

"Rose, where were you? We left you messages," said Angela.

"We would've waited, but we were starving," said Jessica.

"It's my fault," said Bella, as she came into view. "Rosalie and I ran into each other got talking and I kept her from dinner on accident. I'm sorry. I'll make sure she gets something to eat and take her home later. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine," said Angela.

"We totally understand," said Jessica.

I mentally groaned. They thought I was abandoning them for her, which I wasn't. What was with these people and jumping to conclusions? Was it something in the water or were they all whacks?

"Rosalie, would you mind?" Bella asked.

"No," I said, shaking my head. "No, I wouldn't mind. I'll pay."

She nodded not seeming bothered and we went inside. We got a little table to ourselves in a corner. The waitress came quickly and I ordered some spaghetti and a Sprite for myself. Bella declined any food or drink for herself. None of us said a word until I began twirling my spaghetti noodles around my fork.

"You're really not going to eat anything?" I asked, eyeing her.

"No, I'm on a special diet," she said. I eyed her up and down and wondered why anyone with her physique would need a diet.

I inhaled sharply. I was getting sick and tired of this. "It's not that I don't appreciate what you've done, but really, you've got to give me some answers."

"Uh, yes, no. To get to the other side. 1.77245…"

"I don't want to know what the square root of Pi is," I interrupted.

"You knew that?" she asked.

"How did you know where I was?" I asked.

"I didn't."

I sighed and grabbed my jacket. "Alright." If she wasn't going to talk to me, I didn't have to hang around. I pulled out some money from my pocket and was prepared to just pay for my meal and leave.

"Wait, don't go," she said. She sighed and turned her head, as though she was struggling with something, but what?

I sat back down. "Did you follow me?"

"No, but you mean a lot to Emmett and he's my baby brother. You getting hurt would hurt him and him being hurt hurts the rest of the family"

Yeah, I'd seen that for myself, how close they were as a family. "So, you followed me," I said. It wasn't a question. She didn't answer.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"I don't understand why he can't stay away from you."

"Then don't," I said, softly. She didn't have to get in the middle of mine and Emmett's argument.

She just shut her eyes and didn't look at me again as I finished up my meal, paid and then headed out again. We drove in silence for a long time until the heat became a problem for me. "Okay, I'm warm enough." Bella and I both reached for the dial at the same time, and as our hands touched, I realized how cold her hand was. It was like ice. "Your hand is so cold," I said, as I looked at her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she said, not taking her eyes off the road. "I've just got poor circulation you could say."

Then she frowned as several police cars caught our attention. They were outside the station. Charlie's car was still there, along with another I recognized, Dr. Cullen—Carlisle's car. "What's going on? What's your father doing here?"

"I don't know," she said. "I'm going to pull in."

We got out just as Carlisle did.

"Dad, what's going on?" asked Bella.

He sighed. "Waylon Forge was found in a boat out near his place. I just examined the body. It looks like an animal got to him."

"Oh, my gosh," I murmured. "He's gone? I just spoke to him last week! Was it the same animal that got that security guard?"

"I believe so," said Carlisle and he threw a quick glance at Bella as she looked down. "Rosalie, your father's pretty broken up about this. Waylon was close friend of his. I think Charlie needs you."

"Yeah, sure," I said. I turned to Bella. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I guess," she said, nodding. "See you." And as I turned to walk away she came up to me and said "Rose, just because tonight happened doesn't mean I'm your friend. I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention it to Emmett just yet; or anyone for that matter."

I nodded and went inside and found my dad sitting by a desk. "Dad," I said.

"Rose."

"Dad, I'm so sorry."

Charlie sighed. "I've known Waylon going on thirty years. I can't believe he's gone." He took my hand, which I'd been resting on his shoulder. "Don't worry; we're going to find this thing. In the meantime, you watch yourself, okay?"

"I will, I promise." I tugged at his sleeve. "Come on, I'll drive you home. I'll make some hot chocolate and steak and stay up with you tonight while watching recordings of the game we missed last week."

"Thanks Rose," he said. "I appreciate it."

* * *

I know that some of you may not agree with Bella saving Rose but in my head this works. If you don't like it :P

Review Review Review

Hannah xx


	10. I Know What You Are

**Rosalie Point of View**

Charlie was upset about Waylon's death and ended up falling asleep near midnight. He kept telling me I didn't have to do this, but I told him it was fine. Besides, my mind was keeping me awake with thoughts of Emmett and the two "animal caused" deaths. After I helped Charlie up to bed, I read the book I'd bought and then did some research on the internet on my suspicions.

Before long, I found stories telling of the Cold Ones. There were stories that spoke of the Cold Ones with immortality, unusual speed, strength, pale and flawless beauty, who never went out into the sunlight, and that they drank blood and nothing else. All of it pointed to one thing. I couldn't believe it, but it was the truth. Emmett and his family were not human.

I barely slept that night and the next day in the school parking lot, it only took me one look to get Emmett's attention. I spoke no words, but my eyes and face told him, I know what you are, Emmett. When I was sure I had his full attention, I walked into the woods after checking no one was watching me and waited until I was sure he'd followed and was behind me.

"You're impossibly fast and strong, your skin is pale-white and ice-cold, your eyes change colour, and sometimes you talk like you're from a different time. You never eat or drink anything. You don't go out into the sunlight. How old are you, Emmett?"

"Seventeen," he whispered.

"How long have you been seventeen?"

"A while," he admitted.

I let go of a breath I didn't know I'd been holding. "I know what you are."

There was a long moment's silence, before he said, "Say it. Say it out loud. Say it."

"Vampire," I said, finally.

"Are you afraid?" he asked.

I turned around and finally faced him. "No," I said, almost surprised to realize that I truly wasn't. "Not of you. Never you."

"Then ask me the most basic question," he said. "What do we eat?"

I knew where he was going with this, but I shook my head. "You won't hurt me. I trust you"

He kept looking at me with an unreadable expression until he grabbed my hand and started pulling me through the forest.

"Where're we going?" I asked.

"Up the mountain," he said. "Out of the cloudbank. You need to see what I look like in the sunlight." He then grabbed and pulled me onto his back and we sped up so fast I almost couldn't breathe. Then he stopped and put me down as he began shedding his jacket and long sleeve button down shirt. "This is why we don't show ourselves in the sunlight. People would know we're different."

He had his back to me but then he turned around and revealed his skin. It wasn't burning; it was sparkling in the sunlight. "This is what I am," he said finally.

I gasped in shock. "It's like diamonds," I murmured. "You're so beautiful."

"Beautiful," he scoffed. "This is the skin of a killer, Rose." He grabbed his clothes and started walking off again while pulling his shirt on. I followed him, determined. I was not going to lose him again, not like this. "I'm a killer," he repeated.

"I don't believe that."

"That's because you believe the lie. It's camouflage. I'm the world's most dangerous predator. Everything about me invites you in—my voice, my face, even my smell. As if I would need any of that," he said, before speeding off and reappearing on top of a tree in he distance. "As if you could out run me!" He ran again and appeared before me. "As if you could fight me off!" He yanked a tree root of the ground like it was nothing. "I'm designed to kill."

"I don't care," I told him. I honestly didn't. I only cared about him.

"I've killed people before."

"It doesn't matter. Not to me."

He looked at me if he couldn't believe what I was saying. I couldn't blame him I was finding it hard to believe myself. Then his voice seemed to crack as he said, "I wanted to kill you. I've never wanted a human's blood so much in my life."

I got closer to him and looked straight into her eyes. "I trust you."

"Don't," he said, shaking his head.

"I'm here. I trust you," I said, as I got closer.

He was shaking for a moment before speeding off and appearing on the rock above me. "My family, we're different from others of our kind. We only feed on animals. We've learned to control our thirst. But it's you, your scent; it's like a drug to me. You're like my own personal brand of heroin." He sped off again and this time, he was in a lower part of the tree. I went near him.

"Why did you hate me so much when we met?" I asked.

"I did. Only for making me want you so badly. I still don't know if I can control myself. And that scares me." He frowned.

"Don't be scared," I said, as I climbed up and got closer to him. "I know you can control yourself."

We were inches away from each other before he got down and I joined him.

"Emmett…" I murmured. I sighed. "I'm thinking of you and how you'll never fully know how much you mean to me."

"You can't mean that," he said, quietly. "I'm dangerous. I can't ever lose control of my thirst, especially not around you."

"I can mean it and I do."

"Emmett," I whispered, hating how broken he was. "Listen to me. I've known a lot of monsters in my life, so trust me when I say you are no monster. I'm not afraid of you. I'm only afraid of losing you. I feel like you're going to disappear."

He looked at me. "You don't know how I've waited for you." He sighed as he pressed my warm hand against his cold cheek.

I didn't care about what he was. I only cared about him. I cupped his face before I held him close to me. He hesitated, but then relaxed in my arms and let me hold him for several long moments. All too soon he pulled away and grabbed my hand.

"Where're we going?" I asked as he pulled me forward.

"Just follow me," He told me.

We eventually came to a beautiful grassy meadow surrounded by trees and filled with beautiful blooming flowers. "Emmett, I love it. It's beautiful," I murmured.

"It's ours," He said simply.

I lost track of the time as we lay together talking and just being near one another. Occasionally, the sun would come out of the clouds and make Emmett's skin sparkle, but it only made him more beautiful to me. When it grew dark, he pulled me close and caressed my cheek. "I love you, Rose," He whispered.

"I love you too, Emmett," I said.

He kissed my cheek before we stood up and then headed in different directions. He went to his house and I went to mine.

Of three things I was absolutely positive:

First, Emmett was a vampire.

Second, there was a side of him that thirsted for my blood and I didn't know how dominate that part could be.

And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

The next day, Emmett picked me up for school. We kept taking turns answering questions. What's your favourite gemstone, movie, season, and all that stuff.

When we arrived at school, holding hands and appearing as a couple in public for the first time, everyone started staring and gossiping about how the reclusive, yet gorgeous Emmett Cullen and the pretty yet klutzy Rosalie Swan got together—Emmett's words, not mine.

"Wow," I said; when we got out. "Everyone's staring at us. Not that I'm not used to it, mind you, but still."

"Not that guy, he just looked," He said, chuckling.

He shrugged. "Well, I'm breaking all the rules now, anyway, since I am officially going to Hell."

"You are not," I said, as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "You're staying with me until I say otherwise." I tried to sound firm, he just laughed and I wrapped my arm around his waist as we went on talking.

After school, we went near some cliffs and it was my turn for questions, so I talked to him about his vampirism.

"So, does a person have to be dying to become like you?" I asked.

He shook her head. "No, that's just Carlisle. He'd never do this to someone who had another choice."

"So, how long have you been like this?"

"I was born in 1915 in Tennessee. After being mauled by a black bear in 1935, Bella found me and took me back to Carlisle to give me a second chance. I don't know how she did it at the time but I reminded her of someone from her human life I learned later on. The pain was excruciating. Yet I was impressed at Carlisle. His dedication is amazing" He says shaking his head.

"Why? What was so impressive about it?" I asked.

"When we taste human blood, a sort of frenzy begins and it's almost impossible to stop."

"But Carlisle did," I pointed. "And so did you."

"Only because I realized I didn't want to kill anymore. I don't want to be a monster. I decided I wanted to be more like Carlisle. He's like a father to me. My human father wasn't much to brag about and was your typical alcoholic. What Carlisle, I'll never be able to do. But he did it to Edward first, then to his wife, Esme, and then Bella and then me. Alice and Jasper were already changed when we found them."

"Wow," I said.

He nodded. "Yeah, wow. My family, we think of ourselves as vegetarians, right, because we only survive on the blood of animals, but it's like a human living only on tofu. It keeps you strong and alive, but you're never fully satisfied. It wouldn't be like drinking your blood for instance."

I chuckled, but then turned serious. "Emmett, was it other vampires that killed Waylon?"

He nodded. "There are others out there and not all of them share our beliefs. We run into them from time to time."

"Do vampires have, like, powers?"

He nodded his head. "Yes. Sometimes, when someone's changed, they gain a mental or physical power. Other times, some quality from their human life is transformed into something greater. Edward can read minds. Bella's is complicated and I don't really know the mechanics of it just the general gist so you'll have to ask her if you really want to know, all I know is that it stemmed from her change. Jasper's an empath; he can feel and control the emotions of others. Alice is psychic; she sometimes gets visions of the future."

"I'll be she saw me coming."

Emmett hesitated. "Alice's visions are subjective. I mean, the future can always change, right?" he said.

"Yeah," I said, wondering just Alice had seen that would make Emmett worry so much. I stood up. "Come on."

"All out of questions?" He asked. I shook my head.

I'd asked about everything possible about Emmett's vampire life. Everything about vampires was a myth—garlic, holy water, stakes through the heart, sunlight, sleep, turning into a bat—just everything. I'd even asked him about his past life and about his other interests. There was more I wanted to know, but I was satisfied for now.

"Nope," I said. "But I'm okay for now. It's your turn."

He smiled and then asked me about everything he didn't know—from my past, my interests, and what I was planning to do with my life. I answered all his questions to the best of my ability before I had to head home.

The next day, I was outside washing my car while listening to my iPod when Emmett suddenly appeared and startled me. He'd jumped onto the top of my car and was getting down from the roof.

"Okay, could you act human? I mean, I've got neighbours and I don't think my dad would be pleased if he knew my boyfriend was a vampire."

"Sorry," He said, smiling and with his dimples showing I couldn't help but forgive him. "I'm going to take you to my place tomorrow. My family really wants to meet you."

"They want to meet me," I repeated. Oh, this could go south very easily. "So, think they'll approve of me?"

Emmett laughed. "So, you're worried, not because you'll be in a house full of vampires, but because you think they won't like you?"

I nodded and we both laughed.

He reached over and got the dent of out my car. Then his face darkened as Billy and Seth approached in their car.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. Just a complication," he said, shaking his head. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay."

Billy and Seth had come to watch the game. I knew this, but just to tease, I said, "Hey, come to visit your truck?"

Seth laughed. "Looks good," he said. "I see you got that dent out."

"Yeah it's amazing what a hammer and a klutz can do," I said, not wanting to tell him of Emmett.

"Actually, we came to visit your flat-screen," said Billy. "It's the First Mariners game of the season. Plus, Seth here keeps bugging me about seeing you okay."

Seth seemed to blush as he said, "Thanks a lot, Dad."

"Just keeping it real son," said Billy.

I shook my head at them as Charlie came out and I helped carry in the drinks and fish-fry. They talked about the Waylon Case and every time it came up, I listened. Charlie couldn't know the murderers were vampires without knowing Emmett's secret and I worried that he would get hurt. Thankfully, the rest of the night went on peacefully.

* * *

So we finally got to the stage where she knows he's a vampire. Tell me what you think

Review Review Review

Hannah xx


	11. The Cullen's

**Rosalie Point of View**

The next day, Emmett came by to pick me up to meet his family. I didn't actually know where the reclusive Cullen family lived so for just this once I was happy to let him drive.

On the way there, he warned me that Jasper was still having trouble controlling his thirst for human blood and he'd be wary of me and that he'd try to keep his distance. He also added that if he did, he'd protect me. I just told him it probably wouldn't come to that, but thanked him for warning me. When we arrived at their gorgeous house, I got out quickly as Emmett opened my door. I stared up in amazement at the large house.

"Wow. This is amazing. It's light and open, you know?"

"You were expecting coffins and dudgeons and a moat?" he asked, amused.

"No," I said, chuckling. "Not the moat."

He laughed. "This is the one place where we don't have to hide. Where we can just be ourselves and not worry." He said as we walked through the living room. A noise from the door to the left made him frown and groan. "I told them not to do this. But do they listen to me? No."

I followed him through the door to the kitchen where her family was cooking some huge meal. I mentally winced. Now I knew why he was upset. I'd already eaten because I didn't think they'd have supplies for a human. I had seen all of the Cullen's but their mother before but was surprised to see Bella in their holding a bowl for Edward to throw what he was chopping up in. I threw a quick smile to Bella but she just turned her head.

"Rosalie," said a caramel-haired female vampire, smiling. "We're making Italiano for you."

"Rose, this is Esme, my mother for all intents and purposes," said Emmett.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mrs Cullen," I said.

"Just Esme dear" the endearment sounded very natural on her lips and it made sense now why she was thought of as the mother of the Cullen's.

"You've given us an excuse to use the kitchen for the first time," said Carlisle, smiling.

"I hope you're hungry," said Esme.

"I'm starving," I lied, it was hard to say no to such a face.

"She already ate," said Emmett.

There was silence and then the bowl Bella was holding shattered in a million pieces. But she didn't take any notice of it. She just sighed angrily and said, "Perfect. We went to all this for nothing."

I began to feel uncomfortable and sighed. "I knew you didn't eat. So, I was just trying to be polite. I apologize if I've offended you."

"You didn't," Esme assured me. "You've been very thoughtful and considerate, Rosalie. Thank you."

"Just ignore Bella, I do," Emmett said.

"Yeah," said Bella, angrily. "Let's just keep pretending like this isn't dangerous for all of us, including her." What was her problem with me!

"I would never tell anyone anything," I assured them.

"She knows that," said Carlisle.

"Yeah, well, the problem is you two have gone public now so…" Edward was cut off by Esme, who said, "Edward."

"No, she should know," said Bella, not taking her eyes off me. "The entire family will be implicated if this ends badly."

"Badly, as in I would become the meal."

A few of them laughed and then Alice and Jasper came in, balancing perfectly on a slim tree branch until they walked in through the open window. "Hi, Rose," she said. "I'm Alice." And then she hugged me before pulling back. "Oh, you do smell good."

I didn't know what to say. Fortunately, Emmett said it for me. "Alice, what are you doing?" she asked.

"It's okay. Rosalie and I are going to be great friends," said Alice, smiling.

I just nodded and then I noticed Jasper's eyes on me. I remembered what Emmett had told me about his thirst. Everyone else noticed where I was looking too.

"Sorry," said Carlisle. "Jasper's our newest vegetarian. It's a little difficult for him."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," said Jasper, sounding almost forced.

"It's okay, Jasper," said Alice. "You won't hurt her."

I didn't know what else to do. Emmett, however, did. He looked at her family oddly and then turned to me. "All right, I'm going take you on a tour of the rest of the house. Excuse us, please."

"Nice meeting you," I said, as I walked away with Emmett.

"Was that as weird for you as it was for me?" he asked.

"Ah…" I shrugged. "It was okay."

He chuckled and led me back through the living room. He took me up to see everyone's room but told me if I wanted to see inside I'd have to ask his family themselves. The library quickly became my favourite room and I mentally swore that if I ever came back to visit the Cullen house that I would spend a lot of time in there.

We made our way back downstairs and he pulled me into a room that I hadn't seen before just behind the staircase, there was a piano, CDs, books, and a lot of expensive other stuff Charlie and I could never afford. But my eyes were on the piano.

"You play?" I asked.

"Just a little, it's mainly for Edward and Bella" he said. "Do you?"

I shook my head.

He showed me the rest of the room and told me about the CD collection and his favourites. He and I mainly liked the same music—classical. To be more specific, Debussy's Clair De Lune.

When he turned on the CD, we ended up dancing together and were so closer I could've kissed him, but I just rested my head on his chest. We went on talking until he said he had something planned for me. Before I could ask what, he grabbed me and put me on his back and then he leapt out of the window and latched onto a tree.

He didn't stop leaping or jumping until we were at the highest point on a very tall pine tree miles from his home. The view was simply amazing. I couldn't believe this. I laughed at the sheer impossibility of the moment.

"What?" he asked.

"This isn't real. This kind of stuff just doesn't exist," I said.

"It does in my world," he said, smiling. Before tilting my chin up and softly pressing his lips to mine for the first time.

I had one of the best times of my life that day and I never wanted it to end. As long as I was with Emmett, I could do anything and I was happier than I had ever been in my entire life. I could see Emmett felt the same way.

* * *

Hey people sorry for the late update but I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you want pictures of the Cullen house and he different rooms then go onto the other story I've started for just links.

Review Review Review

Hannah xx


	12. Games

**I would like to say thank you for waiting for this update**

**

* * *

**

**Rosalie Point of View**

The morning after my visit to the Cullen's Emmett told me that a storm was coming and they were going to play ball. So that's how I found myself going out to play baseball with the Cullen's—or rather be their umpire. I knew that if I even tried to actually play with seven strong vampires, I'd be in the hospital with some majorly broken limbs. Now I just had to tell Charlie about it. He was fiddling with his rifle as I handed him another drink of beer. "I've got a date with Emmett Cullen tonight," I said.

"Okay," said Charlie. "What're you doing tonight?"

"He invited me to play baseball with her family."

"I thought you hated baseball."

"I thought you liked the Cullen's," I shot back. I sighed. Why did it have to be his night to be difficult and take an interest in my life? "Dad, please, he's right outside."

"Right now?" said Charlie. "He is?"

"Yeah, he wanted to meet you officially."

"All right," said Charlie, as he cocked his rifle. "Bring him in."

"Dad, please, just be nice to him. He really means a lot to me."

Charlie moved his fingers around his head in a halo movement. I sighed again and rolled my eyes as I went to bring in Emmett, who'd clearly overheard everything due to his vampire hearing, much to my embarrassment. I brought him into the kitchen.

"Chief Swan," he said. "I wanted to formally introduce myself. I'm Emmett Cullen. "

"Nice to meet you, Emmett," said Charlie, shaking his hand.

"Rosalie won't be out too late tonight," he said. "We're just going to play baseball with my family. We'll take good care of each other, I promise."

Charlie nodded. "All right. Well, have fun and Rose try not to break anything." Both my Dad and Emmett burst out laughing.

I nodded in embarrassment and grabbed Emmett's arm to drag him through the door. Once we were out by my car, I said, "I'm sorry about the inquisition."

"It could've been worse," said Emmett. "Don't worry about it."

"Okay. So, since when do vampires play baseball?"

"Well, it is the American pastime," he said, as she put a baseball cap on my head. "And there's a thunderstorm coming. It's the only time we can play. You'll see why."

We eventually arrived at the field where we'd be playing. I watched Alice and Jasper throwing what I assumed to be a ball across the two ends of the field which had to be at least a mile apart and then I saw Edward, Bella and Esme sitting on a rocky outcrop with Esme watching Edward and Bella with a huge smile on her face whilst the two were wrapped around each other in such an intimate moment I had to look away. The wind changed and blew my scent over to the trio on the rocks. Bella immediately stood up and darted over to Jasper's side. When Bella stood up it truly surprised me how tiny she actually was without her heels on. Edward and Esme made their way over to me after Edward threw a quick pleading glance in Bella's direction. Esme took me over to her side. "I'm glad you're here. We need an umpire."

"She thinks we cheat," said Edward.

"I know you cheat," said Esme. "Just call them as you see them, Rose."

"Okay," I said, nodding.

When the thunderstorm hit, the Cullen's had already split into teams with Alice, Edward and Emmett on one team and Bella, Jasper and Carlisle on the other. In the first inning Alice was pitching, Bella was hitting and Esme was catching. Alice tossed the ball and Bella hit it so hard I could see why the thunder was needed. Bella started running around the field before Emmett came back with the ball. It looked like a home run, but Emmett was fast—I knew that for myself. When Emmett and the ball came back, it was a little too late for Bella who'd just barely skidded in. Esme looked to me for judgment and I said, "You're out."

"Out!" shouted Edward. "Whoa!"

Bella gave me the look of death as she stepped aside.

"Babe, come on, it's just a game," shouted Edward.

"Nice kitty," said Carlisle as he patted her on the back.

You really know how to make a girl feel welcome, Bella, I thought. The game went on and it was actually pretty exciting. I couldn't help but laugh a bit when Edward and Emmett both tried to grab the ball after Carlisle's hit and knocked into each other. Edward even climbed a tree and leapt into the air to catch one of the balls, which was impressive from Bella's "monkey-man". It was the most fun I'd had in years, but it didn't last. The game ceased when three nomads, human-drinking vampires came into view.

There was a blond man, a black guy with dreadlocks and a scary-looking red-headed woman. I knew that they'd been the ones that had killed Waylon and the security guard. Unlike the Cullen's, these vampires started to worry me and they worried the Cullen's too that much was obvious. Alice quietly explained that they were leaving, but then they'd heard the game and had decided to investigate. We tried to leave, but was too late.

Emmett clung to me, as if he was afraid for me. I squeezed his hand to reassure him I'd be all right. "I'm sorry I brought you here, I'm so sorry," he murmured.

"It's all right. It's not your fault," I whispered.

"Please, just be quiet, take your hair down and stay behind us," he said.

I nodded and did as he told me. "That won't help I could smell her from across the field." I watched the nomads out of the corner of my eye. The black one held up the ball. "I believe this belongs to you." He tossed the ball and Carlisle caught it as he said, "Thank you."

"I'm Laurent. This is James and Victoria."

"I'm Carlisle. This is my family. I'm afraid your hunting activities have caused something of a mess for us."

"Our apologies," said Laurent. "We didn't realize the territory had been claimed."

"Yes, well, we maintain a permanent residence nearby."

"Permanent. Really?" said Laurent. "Well, we won't be a problem anymore. We were just passing through."

"The humans were tracking us, but we led them east," said Victoria, smugly. "You should be safe."

"Thank you," said Carlisle.

"So, could you use three more players?" Laurent asked. "Come on, just one game."

Carlisle nodded. "Sure. Why not? Some of us were leaving anyway. You could take their place. We'll bat first. "

"I'm the one with the wicked curveball," said Victoria, as she caught the ball Carlisle threw at Laurent.

"Oh, I think we can handle that," said Jasper.

This seemed to excite Laurent and Victoria, but James's eyes never left my face. That worried me and Emmett as we began slowly walking away. We could've left and everything would've been fine if I hadn't been upwind when the breeze blew my scent towards James's nose. He inhaled deeply.

"You brought a snack," he said, as he made his way towards me. But the Cullen's blocked him off and were in defensive positions.

"The girl is with us," Carlisle said calmly. "I think it best if you leave."

"I can see the game is over," said Laurent. As he looked over at the 3 younger male Cullen's surrounding himself and James and Bella and Victoria facing off alone. "We'll go now. James, Victoria."

We all straightened up and I nearly laughed at the look on Victoria's face when Bella winked at her from her place in Edward's arms.

They left, but I wasn't out of danger yet. Emmett got me inside of his car and then we began speeding off as fast as the car could go. "What, now he's coming after me?" I demanded, as Emmett drove.

"Listen to me, James is a tracker. The hunt is his obsession," said Emmett. "My reaction on the field set him off. I just made this his most exciting game ever. He's never going to stop!"

"What do we do?" I demanded.

"We have to kill him. Rip him apart and burn the pieces."

"Where're we going?"

"Anywhere! Just away from Forks. We'll get a ferry to Vancouver."

"What about my dad? What about Charlie? I have to go home. You have to take me home, Emmett!"

"I know how you feel, but you can't go home, Rosalie! He's just going to trace your scent there. It's the first place he's going to look!"

"And my father could be his next victim! Emmett, please, he could get killed because of me!" I begged. "I have to do something!"

He sighed in frustration and he handed me his cell phone. "Call him. Tell him anything. Just don't tell him everything."

I sighed and dialled the house number as fast as I could. There was just the answering machine. I remembered Charlie was going to Billy's place tonight. I called Billy's and got Seth on the phone.

"Hello?"

"Seth, it's me. Listen, is my dad there?"

"Yeah, he's here watching videos with my dad. Do you want me to get him?"

"No, just give him a message for me. Tell him I have to leave town for a while, but I'll be back as soon as I can and tell him not to worry and that I love him."

"You're leaving? Wait, why? What's going on? Are you in some kind of trouble?"

"I can't explain any further. Just give him my message for me, please!"

"I will, but Rose—"

"Good-bye, Seth," I interrupted, as I hung up the phone. I could only hope that nothing would happen to Charlie until James was taken care of.

"I'm so very sorry, Rose," said Emmett.

"It's not your fault," I assured him. "He's safe. That's all that matters."

My dad was safe, for now. But would I ever be safe again? I saw myself losing everything I loved as we drove past my house and the diner where my friends were. Could I really do this? Emmett was silent as we drove to her house and got in the living room where the other Cullen's were waiting for us, and so was Laurent.

"Wait," said Carlisle, when Emmett let out a snarl. "He came to warn us about James."

"This isn't my fight and I've grown tired of his games," said Laurent. "But he's got unparalleled sense, absolutely lethal. I've never seen anything like him in my three hundred years. And the woman, Victoria, don't underestimate her. She's as dangerous as a viper, if not more." And with that, he left.

We headed down to the garage. Jasper was already worried. "I've had to fight his kind before," he said. "They're not easy to kill."

"But not impossible," Edward pointed out. "We'll tear him apart and burn the pieces."

"I don't relish the thought of killing another creature, even a sadistic one like James," said Carlisle, as he grabbed some things.

"What if he kills one of us first?" Bella asked as she took a seat on the counter.

"I'm going to run Rosalie south," said Emmett. "Can you lead the tracker away from here?"

"No, Emmett, James knows you'd never leave Rose. He'll follow you," said Carlisle.

"I'll go with Rosalie," said Alice. "Jasper and I will drive her south. I'll keep her safe, Emmett, I promise."

"No, I'm not leaving!" I said, loudly. "I'm not leaving Emmett." Everyone just turned to look at me like I'd grown another head.

"Rose, as much I would rather not do this, we have to," said Emmett. "They're right. We can lead James away. And if we don't, then he'll track you down and kill you."

"And he could do the same to you!" I protested.

"Rosalie," he said, gently yet sternly. "You have to go."

I sighed as I realized I was fighting a losing battle. The Cullen's were all in danger and it was because of me. "Emmett, I never should've come near you. I'm so sorry. This is my entire fault."

"No, it's James's fault, not yours," he said, firmly. He kept his hands on my shoulders after he pulled my chin up so I looked in his eyes. "Please, just listen to me. I'll do whatever it takes to make you safe again, I promise. I just found you; I'm not going to lose you and nor will you lose me."

I nodded and my throat choked up. I didn't know if I was ever going to see him again after this. "Emmett, whatever happens to me, just remember that you are my life to me and you always will be."

"And you're mine but nothing is going to happen to you," he murmured. "When everything's done, I'm going to come back and get you, I promise."

We kissed once more quickly before he got me into Alice and Jasper's car.

"Bella, Esme. Could you wear these to hide her scent?" Emmett asks throwing them both coats which I think had my scent on. Esme nodded immediately putting on the coat whilst Bella just looks at Emmett in disbelief.

"Why? What is she to me?" She asks looking at me with disgust plain on her too perfect face. She really did intimidate me. Why couldn't she go back to being the nice Port Angeles Bella?

"Bells. Rosalie is with Emmett now and that makes her family" Carlisle tells her in a soothing tone. He picks up the discarded coat and puts it in her hands. "And we protect our family." Bella looks up at him and nods. She takes the coat and walks to Edward who had his arms outstretched for her. I barely saw Alice and Jasper blur past with a couple of duffle bags which they put in the boot of the Mercedes. "Good luck, Jazz. Be safe" Bella said to Jasper and he quickly walked over to her took her from Edward's arms and gave her a quick hug whilst whispering something in her ear. She looks to the ground and nods before Jasper drops her back down onto her feet and gives her back to Edward.

"Take care of her man," Jasper told Edward.

Edward simply replied with "Of course."

Alice and Jasper got in the car and started the engine.

"Bella could you make it go any faster?" Jasper asks the absurdly beautiful blond vampire. She nods excitedly and the quick change in her demeanour makes me wonder if she has a bi-polar disorder or maybe she was changed in a permanent state of PMS. I watch as she grabs a box of tools before running to the car and tinkered with the Mercedes engine quickly.

"There. You'll be able to go at least 280 now. I'll do more work when you're back." She says and walks to the jeep where everyone else is sat. Jasper nods and accelerates to Phoenix whilst the rest of the Cullen's go in the opposite direction to try and save me.

* * *

Okay we're nearly at the end of this one and I am just finishing up typing the last chapter. I hope to finsh by Wednesday and have the first chapter of the Sequel up by Saturday.

Review Review Review

Hannah xx


	13. Phone Call's

**Rosalie Point of View**

Alice and Jasper and I drove out of Forks straight away. I called my mother twice to let her know I'd left Forks and that I'm safe but she didn't pick up. Charlie had also left me two messages asking for an explanation, but I just texted him back saying that I had to leave town and I'd be okay and home soon enough. I kept thinking of Emmett, how worried I was about him and how much I missed him. I prayed that somehow this would all just be a distant nightmare soon. I fell asleep as we were leaving the Washington border with Jasper and Alice joining their hands above the centre console.

I woke up as we arrived at a hotel in Phoenix and stood with Alice as Jasper went to check us in. The hours dragged on as we waited anxiously for any sign that James was dead. A phone call, a vision, anything. I was getting sick of just sitting still so I went back into one of the bedrooms with Alice following behind me. Alice told me that she'd seen me before I came to Forks and needless to say, I was shocked. The hours seemed to pass like years but Alice kept me distracted and suddenly I heard Alice gasp.

"What is it? What do you see?" Jasper asked after he rushed into the room.

"The tracker, he's just changed course," said Alice.

"Where will it take him, Alice?" Jasper asked.

"Mirrors," she said. "A room full of mirrors."

Jasper handed her a piece of paper and a pencil, which she used to draw the room she'd envisioned.

"Emmett said the visions weren't always certain," I said, confused.

"Alice sees the course people are on while they're on it," Jasper explained. "If they change their minds; then the vision changes."

"Okay, so the course that the tracker's on now is a ballet studio?"

"You've been here before?" asked Alice.

"I used to take lessons ages ago. There was a room with an arch and mirrors just like that."

"Was your dance school here in Phoenix?" asked Jasper sending a quick look at Alice.

"Yes," I said, just as my phone rang. I answered. "Emmett, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But we lost the tracker," he said. "Victoria's still in the area. Bella's left us and is going to meet up with Esme then they're going back to Forks to protect your father. I'm coming to get you. Then you and I are going to go somewhere alone. And the others will keep hunting. I told you, I'll do whatever it takes to make you safe again."

"I know, I just don't like the idea of your family spliting up for this." I said. "Just watch yourself. I love you."

"We'll be fine Rose. I love you too."

And then I hung up my phone as Alice and Jasper went downstairs to check us out and get the car so we could get to the airport as quickly as possible. I hurriedly packed my things, but then my phone rang again. It was my mother. She'd finally gotten my messages. I answered it.

"Hey, Mom, I'm glad you got my message. What're you doing home?"

"Rosie, Rosalie, ROSALIE, where are you?"

"Mom, what's going on? I'm fine," I said, confused. The next person who spoke sent a chill down my spine.

"Forks High School doesn't protect its students' privacy very well. It was just too easy for Victoria to find your previous address. It's a nice house you have here. I was prepared to wait for you, but then your mom came home after she received a very worried call from your dad, and it all worked out quite well."

"Wait, wait…" said Reneé in the background.

"Don't you dare touch her!" I snarled. "What do you want, James?"

"You can still save her, but you're going to have to get away from your friends. Can you handle that?"

"No"

"How about if your mother's life depends on it?"

"Yes. Where should I meet you?"

"How about your old ballet studio? Oh, and, Rosalie, come alone. I'll know if you bring anyone along. Poor Mommy and Emmett Cullen would pay the price for that mistake. I'll kill him too if you don't do as I say."

"Okay, you win," I said. "Give me an hour. I'll meet you there."

"Good girl. See you soon."

I exhaled sharply. I didn't want to do this and Emmett and his family would probably hate me forever, but I was not about to lose him or my mother to some psychotic vampire tracker. I dropped all the clothes in my hands from repacking my bags, grabbed some paper and a pen, wrote a note to Emmett explaining what had happened to my mother and about my feelings for him, and then managed to slip past Alice and Jasper while they were at the main desk. I stepped out into the blistering Arizonian heat.

* * *

So tremendously sorry but I only have notepad on my laptop at the moment and it takes me absolutely ages to write a chapter in it.

I'll try to get it finished but I don't know how long it'll take.

Review Review Review

Hannah xx


	14. Hunter

**Rosalie Point of View**

I took a taxi from right outside the hotel entrance and was silent as I realized I was going to be killed so my loved ones would live. I'd never given much thought to how I would die. But dying in the place of someone I love seems like a good way to go. I can't bring myself to regret the decisions that brought me face-to-face with death. They also brought me to Emmett.

I swallowed painfully as I entered the studio. It was so weird and almost creepy to see it so dark and empty. Then I heard my mother's voice. "Rosie, Rosalie, ROSALIE, where are you?"

"Mom?" I said, as I ran towards the source of the noise from the back of the studio.

"There you are. What're you doing in here?" Then I heard another voice, one that shouldn't have been here. It was my voice from when she was little. "Everyone makes fun of me. I suck."

I opened a closet and saw an old video being played. My heart skipped a beat as I realized the truth—this was trap. My mother wasn't and had never been here. I heard a cold laugh and spun around to see James behind me, his reflection in every mirror. "That's my favorite part," he said. "You were a sweet child, weren't you?"

"You lied to me."

"Yes. Sorry." He grabbed my shoulder and had me pinned against the wall. "You know, you really made it too easy. So, to make things more entertaining, I'm going to make a little film of our time together." He held up a video camera. "I borrow this from your house. I hope you don't mind." He put it down on a table facing me and pushed the record button and focused the lense. "And action. Oh, your face will break Emmett's little heart."

"You monster. Emmett has nothing to do with this!" I shouted.

"But he does. His rage will make for more interesting sport than his feeble attempt to protect you. And let's continue."

I grabbed my pepper spray and squeezed it into his eyes before I ran for it. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to work as he quickly caught up with me and tossed me against a pillar. I bit back a cry of pain as I felt the blood trickle down the side of my temple. James seemed to enjoy it as he continued filming me and said, "Beautiful. Very visually dynamic. I chose my stage well." He grabbed my hand that had some of my blood on it. "It's too bad he didn't have the strength to turn you. Instead, he kept you this fragile little human. It's cruel, really." I glared at him, but then my glare turned a look of pain as he broke my leg. It took all I had not to cry out and yell. "Tell Emmett how much it hurts! Tell him to avenge you! Tell him!"

"No Emmet don't," I cried.

Suddenly, James was thrown into air by someone I loved—Emmett. He'd gotten my note and knew what I'd done. He tossed James aside and looked at me. I froze, knowing how badly he ached for my blood. I wasn't afraid of him though, but I knew what this was doing to him. My heart was still pounding from James's attack and my adrenaline was pumping. I watched as James leapt and grabbed Emmett by the throat. "You're alone. That's not very smart of you when your not as strong as me."

"I'm strong enough to kill you!" he snarled. He tossed James into a mirror and ran over to me. He looked at me with worry before he wrapped his arms around my injured body.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered. "I thought he had her. He lied to me."

"Don't apologize. I understand. I'm going to get you out of here," he said. He picked me up and we were almost out before James jumped us again and I ended up halfway across the room. I cut myself on some of the broken glass and then James was at my side. He pulled away my sleeve and bit into my wrist before Emmett leapt at him and they fought with an intensity I'd never before seen. Growls and snarls filled the large room and it echoed in my head. I wanted to tell him to stop, to not take revenge and become the monster he despised, but I couldn't. The pain in my shoulder was almost unbearable. For Emmett's sake, I fought against crying out. Then the cavalry arrived as the rest of the Cullens came to the studio. Alice was at my side instantly. While I watched Edward and Jasper take James from Emmett so he could come over to me.

"Rosalie, it's okay," Alice said, as I squirmed in agony. "You're going to be fine Rose."

I nodded as I refused to let out any verbal signs that I was in pain. "Alice" Jasper shouted from where he and Edward were struggling with James. Alice then left me to help the others as Emmett and Carlisle were at my side. I barely listened as Carlisle rattled off what was wrong with me. I began to focus more when Emmett's topaz eyes met my brown ones. "Rose! Rosalie, look at me. Focus on me, Rose. Listen to me. I'm right here. Just hang on to me. It's going to be okay. I love you. Tell me what's wrong."

"My hand," I gasped out, as I grabbed his hand. "It's on fire."

"It's the venom," said Carlisle. "But there's not enough of the venom in her system to change her. With the amount of blood she's lost it's going to kill her."

"I won't let that happen! What do I have to do?" he asked, as my grip on her hand tightened. "Carlisle, what do I do? I can't lose her."

"Suck the venom out."

"You know I won't be able to stop."

"Emmett, I trust you," I gasped out.

"You'll find the will to stop." Carlisle said from above my head.

Emmett looked heartbroken before he touched my cheek. "I'm going to make the pain go away, Rose. I love you."

I shut my eyes as he put his lips to my bite into my wrist and then the pain and the fire inside of me started to fade.

My vision blurred and moments later, I was in blissful dark unconsciousness. The last thing I heard was a soft whisper of "I love you" as Emmett gently picked me up.

* * *

Here's another chapter sorry about the long wait for these 2 chapters

Review Review Review

Hannah xx


	15. Crossroads

**Rosalie Point of View**

I woke up to bright lights and quickly had to shut my eyes again. Someone must have shut dimmed the lights because when I reopened my eyes I saw my mother's face hovering over me. I realized I was in a hospital. I realised I wasn't in any pain and I was feeling better than I had before. "Mom?" I said, "Where is he? Where's Emmett?"

"He's asleep," she whispered. "He never leaves." I looked over to where she pointed and saw Emmett pretending to sleep in a chair on the other side of the room. "And your dad, he's down at the cafeteria. He was so worried about you when you left Forks. When you fell, you broke your leg and you lost a lot of blood. You took a tumble down two flights of stairs and went through a window."

I chuckled. "That sounds like me." I wondered who had come up with that story.

"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry," she said. "But you're going to be fine. You're going to love Jacksonville. It's sunny every day and we found the cutest little house and—"

"Mom, I want to stay in Forks," I interrupted. "I-I can't leave Emmett. I love him."

"Now Rosie, you can't be serious! You're only seventeen."

"No Mom."

She looked disappointed, but not entirely surprised. "Okay, okay" she said. "If that's what you want, sweetie, then you can stay with Charlie."

I nodded. "Could you go get Dad for me? I need to tell him I'm all right and that I'm sorry."

"Yes, dear whatever you want. I'll be right back."

The minute she left, Emmett 'woke up'.

"Is he gone?" I asked, referring to James.

"Yes, he's gone," said Emmett, as she sat beside me. "But Victoria's run off and Esme and Bella couldn't find her. We don't know where she is. Edward's gone back to Forks to help them watch the town."

"That's okay," I said. "I'm alive because of you."

"No, you're _in here _because of me. The worst part of it was that I thought I wasn't going to be able to stop."

"But you _did _stop."

He sighed and looked at me. "Rose, you've got to go to Jacksonville so that what my family and I are can't hurt you anymore."

"No!" I said, loudly. I could feel my breathing going into hyperventilation. "I'm not leaving you! I need you. Remember what you told me before I went to Phoenix when I blamed myself for James? You said it was James' fault, not mine. Well, it's not _your _fault I'm here. Don't you dare blame yourself, don't you _dare_. I'm not leaving you and you're not leaving me. Promise me you'll stay, please."

He looked at me as if my reaction was causing him pain and then he nodded. "As long as it is what's best for you, I'll stay. I'm here."

"Good," I sighed. Then I saw the look in his eyes. "Emmett, what is it?"

He rummaged through her pockets before holding up I'd written for him before leaving the hotel. Some of the ink was a little runny from tears I'd shed, but I could still make out what I'd written.

_Emmett,_

_By the time you get this, I will have gone to meet James. I know you'll be angry with me and I wouldn't have done it, but he called me. He's got my mother Emmett and he's going to kill her if I don't trade places and you if I don't do as he says. I have to go. Don't come after me or he'll know. Please don't blame Alice and Jasper for what I've done; it was lucky I was able to slip by them at all. If I don't come back to your arms, please just know that you are the best thing that's ever happened to me. I've always loved you and I'll never stop loving you with every fibre of my being. Forgive me._

_Love from the very bottom of my heart,_

— _Your __Rosie. _

"James has killed everyone he's ever come into contact with. When I found out what you'd done, I thought you were going to die and if I didn't stop him, I was going to have to watch you die, if I didn't have my brothers with me that day did you knnow we both would have died?" his said, his voice cracking. He paused and took a deep breath. "You can't scare me like that again, ever. Do you understand? I'll kill you myself if you do."

"Come here," I whispered. He pulled up a seat and I rested my head on his uninjured shoulder as he wrapped an arm around my slender frame and stroked my mahogany hair. "I'm sorry," I whispered. "I'm so sorry. I promise you with all that I am that I won't do that ever again to you."

He stayed beside me for the rest of my hospital stay with Alice bringing food up to keep up his facade whenever my mother or father were in the room. I explained what I could to Charlie, but he was still slightly upset with me. I couldn't blame him. By some miracle, my broken leg healed within a couple of weeks. By the time we arrived in Forks again I was just in a support brace for my ankle.

* * *

Review Review Review

Hannah xx


	16. Special Occasion

Rosalie Point of View

I drove down to Emmett's place the afternoon of prom was greeted by an ecstatic Alice and Edward at the door.

"Rose! Oh, it's just so great to see you!" said Alice, as she hugged me. "You'll look _so _pretty in that dress."

"Hey, how's the leg and hand, Rosie?" asked Edward.

"They're pretty much all healed up. And don't call me Rosie. Alice what do you mean 'I'll look pretty in that dress'?"

She didn't answer and just dragged me upstairs to play Rosie Barbie with me.

"Rosie, don't you look good all dressed up" Edward laughed as I came down the stairs. Five minutes later Emmett followed me down the stairs with Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Bella in tow. Emmett was wearing a black suit that was obviously designer. He looked absolutely magnificent.

"Hey," he said, as he took my hand. "You look so beautiful."

"And you look perfect," I told her, as he kissed me briefly on the lips. I looked at his family.

"Enjoy yourselves tonight," said Carlisle as he wrapped an arm around Esme's waist and they both smiled at us.

"You'd better make sure you take care of him, Swan, or I'll rip you to shreds," said Bella sweetly from her position under Edward's arm where she'd stuck herself to his side.

"Bella!" said Jasper.

Emmett and I chuckled. "No, it's okay," I said. "We'll see you all later. Goodnight."

We arrived at the prom and then Emmett said he had to get something and would be right back. I waited for her on a bench and then I spotted Seth Clearwater standing in the distance wearing a black slacks and an untucked white button down with his long hair down. "Rose," he said.

"Seth," I said, surprised. "Hey. You look really great. Are you crashing the prom or something? Did you come with a date?"

"No," he said, as he sat beside me. "My dad paid me to come talk to you. He paid me twenty bucks."

"Talk to me about what?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"Just don't get mad at me, okay? I'm just the messenger. He wants you to break up with your boyfriend. It's just, he said, quote, 'We'll be watching you.'"

We both chuckled. "Well, tell him thanks and to pay you."

"I will," he said, nodding.

"Seth," said Emmett, stiffly, as he popped out of nowhere. "I'll take it from here."

Seth's cold look on Emmett wasn't unnoticed by me. "Guess I'll see you around, Rose. Take care of yourself."

I frowned in confusion as he disappeared. What had that been all about? Emmett was shaking his head at me as we walked in. "I leave you alone for two minutes and the wolves descend."

"Oh, he isn't _that _bad," I said. "And besides, I've got you."

Emmett nodded as our prom picture was taken and we inside. There was gambling, loud music, a disco ball, colorful strobe lights and dancing teenagers everywhere we looked. I saw Mike giving me two thumbs up as he and Jessica danced. Jessica's hair was up and she wore a low-cut pink dress with a huge gold necklace. Tyler was with Lauren and she wore a beautiful -if slightly slutty- black dress. Finally, over by the DJ, was Eric and Angela and Angela was wearing a white dress that made her look beautiful.

We looked over at the dance floor and in the large bubble of space we saw the Cullen siblings twirling around in a dance that didn't seem to fit the style of music. Edward and Jasper looked flawless in their black and grey suits while Bella and Alice looked stunning in their dresses.

Emmett looked over at me. "Do you want to go?"

"Yeah," I said, nodding.

I took his hand and then he led me outside where there was a quiet little pavilion that was beautifully decorated with thousands of fairy lights. He held out his hand. "Shall we?" He asked.

"You're serious?" I said. "I can't dance."

"We'll do it slowly," He said.

I chuckled and took his hand as we slow danced. It wasn't that bad, especially when I rested my head on his chest. We were dancing at prom, the two of us. How weird was that? It was a perfect, quiet moment that I never wanted to end. But then Emmett looked at me curiously. "What're you thinking?" he asked.

"I'm just thinking about what happened," I said, sighing. "Emmett, if you'd added enough venom for me to change; I could be like you right now."

"You don't know what you're saying," he said and stopped us dancing. "You don't want this."

"I want _you_," I said. "I will want you always."

He looked as if he didn't know what to say to me, and then, "I'm not going to end your life for you," I started thinking about all the other members of his family who could do it, "none of my family will do it either" he said guessing my train of thought.

"I'm dying already. Every second, I get closer, older."

"That's the way it's supposed to be."

I sighed again. "Back at the hotel, Alice told me something about her visions. She told me that she saw me like you."

Emmett stiffened. "Her visions change."

"Based on what people decide," I said. "And I've decided."

"So, that's what you dream about?" he said. "You dream of a life where there's next to nothing to live for."

"I dream about being with you forever and _you _are all I need to live for. If it's enough for Carlisle and Esme, Alice and Jasper and Edward and Bella to live for each other, then why can't it be enough for us too?"

"Forever?" he repeated. He took my arm into her hand. "And you're ready right now?"

"Yes."

He inched closer and I shut my eyes, expecting the pain of his bite, the venom and the fire to enter my system, but it didn't happen. I opened my eyes and saw him looking at me as he said, "Rosalie, please, is it not enough just to have a long and happy life with me?"

I sighed again. I could see this was upsetting him. So I wouldn't push the subject further for right now. "Yeah," I said. "For now it is." I then cupped his face as he wrapped her arms around my waist and we shared another kiss. No one will surrender tonight. But I won't give in. I know what I want and that's Emmett and me together for all eternity.

* * *

Hey finally got this chapter out =D

Review Review Review

Hannah xx


	17. Chapter 17

Hey people,

Finally finished doing this story and the sequel should be up soon

Hope you all enjoyed it

I may take up some of her other stories after I have finished this series. In answer to some reviews Horizon will be finished after the sequel to this as it's the third story in the series

Review Review Review

Hannah xx


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello my pretties :D**

**I was just wondering if someone could tell me the name or author of this story that I've read before and can't for the life of me remember what it is. Actually I'm pretty sure it's on my favourites but anyone who's seen my list i've got about 1600 so it's not fun to look through them all :(**

**From what I remember it goes like this:**

**Bella gets engaged to Jacob who then introduces her to one of his friends: Edward. But Edward and Bella got married a few years ago but their both trying to find each other to get a divorce. Jacob is sleeping with Leah on the side and Bella's apartment gets bombed. She goes to live with Edward and they decide to give their marriage a go. Blah Blah Blah some stuff happens in the middle. At the end I remember they are at a function/event thing and Leah goes all gung-ho crazy with a gun and shoots Bella. Then they all live happily ever after after the crazy woman is locked up.**

**So please help it's literally driving me loco. **

**Lot's of Love and Hugs to all the people who even try to think what this is.**

**Hannah xx**


End file.
